


Angelus Mortis

by AnimeFanime



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst, Death, Death Magic, Elemental Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Empath, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Hidden Talents, Hurt/Comfort, Life Magic, LxLight - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Magic, Magical!Light, Manipulation, Necromancer!L, Necromancers, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Seduction, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, powers manifesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s been a development in Japan…an Angelus Mortis has been detected.”</p><p>L’s breath caught in equal parts excitement and alarm.  “How long has it been since anyone’s seen one?  At least a hundred years, correct?”</p><p>The older gentleman nodded solemnly.  “Give or take, yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necromancer

The raven haired man walked slowly to the doors that led outside, watching as the last rays of the sun lit up the room in shades of orange and yellow.  Bright and garish in comparison to the daytime hours.  _It’s like the light is screaming its last breath as loudly as possible._   He smirked as he reached the French doors and traced the warm glass with a long elegant finger.

_What morbid thoughts I have._   He let out a huff of laughter and grasped the handle, exiting onto the patio.  His bare feet padded softly along on the concrete as he made his way to the railing, leaning against it as he soaked in the fading heat.  The man’s large, charcoal hued eyes took in everything and gave nothing away as he gazed across the massive lawn before him, stretching for acres.  He shifted restlessly, the last of the sun’s illuminating presence disappearing beneath the horizon. 

The man stretched his arms above his head and yawned.  The long sleeved white tee he wore rose up to expose the pale, but deceptively toned and muscular body he hid beneath his baggy clothing.  He smiled wistfully as he gazed straight up at the moon that seemed to grow more prominent by the second as darkness descended.  He took a deep breath of the swiftly cooling night air and let it out with a sigh.

Turning around to head inside again, he was already picking up on the voices of the dead as they began to swirl and gather about him, pestering and pleading, calling for help, offering help…  The raven rolled his eyes in annoyance and muttered an incantation, silencing them all immediately as he closed the door behind him. 

The dead could be helpful, of course, of that there was no question.  There were few such as himself, born with the innate gift to control creatures of death magic, not just the dead themselves.  There were even fewer still who managed not to go completely mad over time or start to abuse their ability for truly despicable purposes. 

L Lawliet was rare indeed amongst his kind, a mage exceedingly talented in death magic who practiced necromancy in its many forms.  He used his gift to solve difficult criminal cases around the world and ensure punishment was meted out fairly to those who would deserve it, finding justice for their victims.    

The police and criminals alike called him things like Detective Death, trying to make a joke of it.  However, it was often uttered along with a colorful curse word, always wary of the man who watched from the shadows.  That’s what the helpful spirits he spoke with regularly reported back to him at least.

No one knew L’s face, how old he was, where he lived.  He was a bit of a bogey man for criminals and crooked cops alike, which suited his purposes just fine. 

He’s always found fear was a powerful tool for motivating others.

So many of them feared death.

L let out a snort of laughter at the thought and set about preparing a cup of tea.  _If they only knew..._

There were much greater things to fear than death.  L embraced death every single day.  It was a constant companion, a piece of him. 

_There are creatures that will do worse than kill you._   He thought with a dark smile as he stirred sugar cube after sugar cube into his beverage before deeming it worthy of consumption.

“Yes, Quillish?”  L asked in a drawling monotone that always managed to convey an attitude of utter boredom to those around him.  To be truthful, he usually was and had no desire to hide it.  There was little to challenge him these days it seemed.  His eyes traveled to the doorway where the white haired figure stood, a grave expression on his face.

“There’s been a development in Japan…an Angelus Mortis has been detected.”

L’s breath caught in equal parts excitement and alarm. “How long has it been since anyone’s seen one?  At least a hundred years, correct?”

The older gentleman nodded solemnly. “Give or take, yes.”

“Have they found it?”  L set his tea down on the counter, leaning back on the cool granite as he faced Quillish.  “Do they know if it’s killed yet?”  His voice darkened, eyes narrowing.  “You know what happened last time one of these-“

“No, they don’t believe so.  The local mages in Tokyo felt the power manifest only yesterday-”

“They should find it and kill it…immediately.”  L muttered, cutting him off and picking up his tea again, taking a sip.  _As much as I’d like to see one, it just isn’t safe._

“The Japanese government would like you to locate and…contain it.  In whatever manner you deem appropriate after assessing the situation.  They know that you are probably the only one who could actually subdue a creature with such potent death magic.” 

_I can think of one other who might be able…_   L raised an eyebrow at Quillish as if to say as much.  _We certainly don’t want it in his hands._   The mage fought back a shudder at the thought.

L sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he considered the situation.  The raven tried to pretend that his ego was not flattered from their assessment of his skills and talents, but he had to admit, it was always nice to have it confirmed that others would be completely screwed if not for your assistance.  He looked at the older gentleman once more and smirked.

“Get the plane ready to leave within the next couple of hours for Japan.”

***

The brunet staggered in the alley and fell to his knees.  “Get up…”  He muttered to himself, swallowing down the bile that threatened to make an appearance.  _You’re not weak…this changes nothing.  If anything, it only makes you stronger._

Light Yagami’s eyes flashed a molten gold in the dark, yet another sign of his growing power.  He shut them tightly, willing himself to calm down.  The pools of rich, amber hued light were like beacons that would reach out to call others to him like a siren song if he wasn’t careful.  He was a beautiful trap, deadly, tempting…

_Evil…_ A voice in the back of his mind whispered.

_No…no…no…I’m not evil!  I’m not…_   He forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths and could tell that when he opened his eyes, they were no longer glowing.  If his suspicions were correct regarding the power that had begun to awaken in him, there would only be further signs that he was…

“An Angelus Mortis…”  He murmured thoughtfully, feeling steady enough now to pick up his bag and brush himself off before heading towards the street once more.  The young man knew he had to think practically.  He probably only had a few days, if that before they’d send people after him.  Light knew how this worked with those who came naturally into powers such as these, his Father was a police officer for godsake.  He’d hacked into the NPA database and seen the files.  The cases of them having to ‘takedown’ or ‘contain’ an entity that was deemed ‘too volatile’ or ‘dangerous’ to be allowed to roam free in public. 

_The last time anyone saw an Angelus Mortis…_   Light shuddered, remembering what little he’d read in history books for class.  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt people.  _I need to learn as much as possible, fast…and determine if I really am one..._

His top priority had to be finding a way to mask himself.  _How am I going to make myself invisible with this much power thrumming through my veins?_   He questioned, narrowing his eyes with determination at the challenge posed. _If I can just figure that out, it’ll buy me some time to get the rest of it under control.  Maybe even learn how to defend myself and most importantly, prove I’m not a threat._

_I wonder if they’ll send him…_   Light’s eyes widening at the thought.  He was pretty sure he’d caught a taste of L’s power a couple years ago when the detective had come to Japan to help with a case that the NPA was having great difficulty with.  His father, the Chief of the NPA had barely been home during the months prior as the search for a serial killer targeting young women in the Kanto region continued. 

As Light thought back on it now, he had to question the ease with which he’d always been able to sense death magic compared to others who it didn’t even register with.  How many times had he seen a shadow or figure out of the corner of his eye, only to look again and find nothing there. 

He shivered in the night air as he recalled the cool wave that washed over him that night as he slept, bringing with it a pair of dark charcoal hued pools that threatened to drown him in their depths.  The presence had paused curiously as it passed by before quickly moving on.  It had given off the sense of being a predator deciding that the prey it had happened upon was not to its standard and that it was looking for something much juicier to sink its teeth into. 

Light had woken up in a cold sweat and couldn’t fall back to sleep that night.  He knew his father was at work, but he sat up listening for his mother and sister.  It soon became apparent that they had slept through whatever _that_ was and the brunet started to wonder if it had all been a dream.

The next day, when no one else seemed to have noticed the jolting event or mentioned it at school, he figured it must have been a dream.  _But those eyes…_

The only reason he finally knew he wasn’t going crazy was because that same night his father was home, for the first time in a month he was there on time for dinner and in a wonderful mood.  The NPA Chief told them about how they’d finally wrapped up the case the night before by bringing in a Detective named L, a Necromancer who had used his power to reach out far and wide across the city to finally locate the killer.

‘Well that explains it, kind of…’  He had mumbled to himself at the time.  Satisfied for the moment that he wasn’t going nuts and that the incident had really happened. 

Light was curious as to whether his body had been able to recognize the mage’s death magic, even before this new power had begun to truly manifest in him.  After all, it would be an inherent part of him, even if it was dormant until now. 

_One problem at a time I suppose.  I’ll deal with the detective if and when he makes an appearance.  But first…who do I know who’s good at cloaking magic and hiding in plain sight-_

Light grinned as he pulled out his phone, increasing his pace as he moved along the sidewalk.  He dialed the number of an acquaintance who he knew was able to apply protections and shields that made him appear to have disappeared into thin air.  _On most occasions it’s annoying as fuck, but in this case…_

_*ring ring*_

“What do you need Light-o?”


	2. Illusionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to write another chapter so soon, but the muses had other ideas :) lol
> 
> Enjoy!  
> AF

“Ok, Ryuk…you have to promise not to freak out.”  Light muttered, trying to stay calm as he strode in the door of the other man’s apartment in downtown Tokyo.

“Yeah…whatever.”  The tall dark haired mage closed the door and followed the anxious young brunet into the living room.  He leaned against the door frame, spindly arms crossed on his chest as he watched Light pace back and forth with amusement.  “Shouldn’t you be in bed by now or something…kinda late for you to be out, isn’t it?”  Ryuk snickered.

Light stopped in his tracks and glared at the Illusionary magic practitioner, letting the golden glow, the raw power creep out from within just for a few moments.  Ryuk’s expression paled, no longer smiling as he moved from the doorway, taking a step towards Light before stopping himself.

“Holy fuck Light…what the…”  The mage ran his hands through his hair and tugged anxiously.  “Shit…this is so above my pay grade…are you seriously what I think-“

“An Angelus Mortis?  Yeah, I think so…”  Light sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands before looking up at Ryuk again with pleading eyes.  “I don’t want to hurt anyone…”

The experienced mage gazed at him with sympathetic eyes from across the room.  “I’m sure you don’t, but all of this power…  You’ll have to learn to direct it where you want in regards to expelling or consuming energy.  It will make the choice for you if you’re not careful, Light.”

The brunet nodded rapidly in agreement.  “I know…I just need some time to get that part figured out and I was wondering if you’d help me conceal myself until I’m strong enough to do that.”  The young man decided that Ryuk didn’t need to know that he’d also be figuring out how best to defend himself and prepare a counterattack should he need to as well…

“I’ll be dead within a week if I don’t find a way to hide Ryuk…”

The mage rubbed the back of his neck nervously, eyeing Light once more before shrugging.  “Ok, but you do what I say and follow my rules.  Are we clear?”  Light nodded, a sour look on his face that made the other man grin.  The brunet didn’t have to like it.  He just had to survive.  At least that’s what he told himself.

“So…what do I need to do?”

* * *

 

**_One Month Later_ **

**_Morning_ **

L was frustrated.  It didn’t look good for either him or the Japanese government that the Angelus couldn’t be found.  He couldn’t pick up a trace of it with his magic in the Kanto region.  Even when he reached further, stretching his limits…

Nothing.

But he knew it was still there.  _Oh yes, you’re hiding somewhere amongst us aren’t you…Kira._   That’s what the public had taken to calling the creature that was leaving dead criminals in its wake every night for the last month.  Some were calling it divine retribution, building shrine like websites in worship.  He was being revered as a mage with the power to deliver justice…

 _No, this is not justice._   _This is a greedy, hungry little creature feeding off the lives it comes across._   He wavered in his conviction at the statement. 

 _Why only criminals?_  There was not a legitimate ‘innocent’ amongst the victims.  All were the most vile of murderers and horrors of society that had been hiding amongst the populace uncaught.  They all bore one of the most obvious signs of the prey of an Angelus Mortis, a sudden heart attack from having their life energy drained.   

 _Why can’t I find you?_   L’s eyes narrowed angrily.  _More importantly, who is skilled enough to be hiding you?_

“Quillish?” 

“Yes L?”

“Could you get the NPA on the line as soon as possible?  I’d like them to look into something…”

“Right away.”

“Thank you.”

L got up to make himself another cup of tea, mulling over the possibilities in his mind.  _Either an Illusionary magic practitioner or several are concealing him…or he was one before he came into his new power and is using it to hide himself._   It was rather impressive, L had to admit, that this creature was able to hide so well.

He strode back to his desk and waited for his handler to setup the call with the NPA.  Time was of the essence.  He wanted their assistance pulling together a list of the top Illusionary mages in the region so they could begin to question them as soon as possible.  Every day that passed, another person died and there became a greater chance that this all would result in a large scale tragedy.

*******

**_Evening_ **

“You’re really something at this now Light!  Pretty soon you won’t need me to shield you anymore.” 

“Thanks Ryuk…I mean that.”  The young man grinned at the tall, lanky mage as they left his apartment. Light had truly made the most of this last month, exceeding all expectations the other man had and moving on to pursue additional forms of magic as well.  “Not that I haven’t enjoyed all of this time we’ve spent together…but it’ll be nice to be able to have some manner of control over my life again.”

“Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk…”  The dark haired male laughed.  “No worries Light, I completely understand.  But I’m always here if you need help.”

They’d found that the young man’s photographic memory in particular was incredibly helpful when it came to memorizing spells and incantations.  This had allowed him to progress quickly in his learning.  The most challenging thing for Light was being essentially tied to Ryuk’s side for the last month. 

The invisible runes he’d spelled upon Light’s body to mask his power did not last more than 18 hours before they needed to be re-cast upon leaving Ryuk’s presence.   The young man’s schedule pretty much consisted of getting through school and over to the safety of Ryuk’s warded apartment every day before time ran out. 

His parent’s thought he was part of a rigorous study group for his upcoming exams.  They had no idea he was studying something else entirely, trying to absorb as much knowledge as possible in an effort to both defend himself and protect others from his new power.  Of course it helped that the Yagami family had no reason to question their brilliant, upstanding child’s lies.  He was a model student and perfect son after all.

 _Once I can cast the runes for long enough on my own, I can tap into my own power and I won’t need Ryuk to protect me anymore._   They stepped into the elevator to descend to the ground floor.  Light often accompanied the Illusionary mage to a bar he co-owned with his friend Rem to ensure that the drain on the runes was delayed as long as possible.

The Realm was known as a popular venue for heavy magic users and practitioners of all kinds to meet.  Light knew that he was safe there under Ryuk’s gaze and had decided to take advantage of the opportunity to scope out the talent from behind the mage’s shields on many nights, completely unseen up on the walkways accessible only to employees.

He knew that his long term survival would likely include gathering powerful people to him.  Those who would be willing to protect an Angelus Mortis.  Who wouldn’t see him as a threat and could understand his power.  _But who won’t try to use me for their own gains…_ He thought worriedly, taking a deep breath in the cool night air.

Upon arriving at the club, Light went to the back office and opened up his laptop, paling slightly as he saw the news feeds regarding ‘Kira’.  Some were regarding him as a saint…  Some as a vigilante…  Others as an urban legend waiting to be debunked…  Light shook his head in disbelief.

 _It’s terrifying to think that there is someone out there just killing people off like this…even if they are criminals who deserve it._   What worried Light even more was that all of the victims that died suffered heart attacks due to energy drains, a hallmark of an Angelus attack.   Yes, there were other magical beings and spells that could cause it too, but there were so many and it started right after he’d come into his power. 

 _Ryuk said that my power will make the choice for me if I don’t direct it, but he couldn’t mean that I would be using it unconsciously?  Can I even kill from a distance like that?_ His eyes widened with fear. 

 _These criminals…if I did use my abilities to kill, this isn’t too far off from something I would choose to do._   He needed answers, but he was scared to ask these questions aloud…even to Ryuk.

Light admittedly could feel the constant nagging itch…a need begging to be fulfilled that pulled at the core of his being.  His power wanted more, wanted to feed, but also wanted to be used…

Angelus Mortis were beings that both contained and consumed vast amounts of energy.  On one hand, there were those that feared them and on the other, there were those who sought to control them, to tap into their endless stores of magical power.  The more energy an Angelus consumed, the more powerful it became.

What the general public didn’t realize was that there wasn’t just a single type of energy that could satisfy an Angelus’ instinctive hunger for power.  Historically, the ones that were well known and documented had been focused on consuming the most pleasing and dangerous of all, life energy.  It was like heroin to a being like Light, providing a high that made all other sources pale in comparison.  The young man refused to willingly become an addict.

Light knew he couldn’t give in to that urge, because once he did, he wasn’t sure he would be able to come back from it…  _Would I be able to stop myself from doing it again and again?  From becoming a monster?_   The young mage shuddered at the thought and pushed away from the desk, heading out to the walkways to watch the crowds from above.

He was committed to studying other types of energy he could absorb as well; Emotional energy, Gaia energy, meditative energy…and yes, even sexual energy.  Now he was beginning to doubt his control as he considered the recent deaths. 

He watched the people laughing, drinking, not a care in the world it seemed.  Light felt so removed from it all in that moment.  _Will I ever feel normal again?_   The brunet though back on his life, always a step above and apart from others.  He’d always been putting on a show to fit in perfectly.  Deep down, he’d known there was something…different about him.  _Have I ever felt normal?_

He laughed softly, the quiet sound drowned out by the loud music.  _What is normal though?_   He looked to the far side of the large space to the other walkway, where Ryuk was perched on a stool eating an apple and lazily gazing down upon the customers.  He kept a close eye on the bar from his unseen vantage point, ready to break up any problems and stop any drama before it began with a quick message to security.

“Light-o…”  The young man heard the mage’s voice as if it was speaking in his ear, even thought Ryuk was far across the room from him. 

“Yes Ryuk.”  Light latched on to the thread of the other man’s spell and sent his own message down the line like a string attaching two tin cans.  It was an amusing analogy to Ryuk when he’d mentioned it, but hey, whatever helped you visualize a spell, right?

“Something is pushing at my wards…”  He growled out.  “Go put on the protection charm I made…I don’t like this.”  Light’s eyes widened and he nodded to the other man, quickly heading into the office and getting the necklace out of his bag.  He pulled the long silver chain over his head and watched as the spelled Black Onyx stone glowed briefly before he tucked it under his sweater.

Light sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, quickly calming his breathing and falling into a meditative state.  He felt the cool stone against his skin and the protective, cloaking spell radiating out to envelope him.  The brunet focused his thoughts on reinforcing it and once it felt like an invisible steel shell covering every inch of his body, he muttered an incantation to send out a small sentry spell that could become his eyes and ears as he kept the rest of his power locked up tight.  The nice thing about the sneaky little spell that Ryuk had taught him was that it was nearly impossible to trace back to the owner if done properly.

Ryuk chuckled slightly, as he felt Light give the psychic equivalent of a tap on the shoulder as he walked through the bar to the front entrance.  The one thing that sucked was that Light wasn’t able to talk to Ryuk with this spell, only observe.  Of course the young man would be able to receive any messages the bar owner wanted to share with him, so there was that at least. 

“We have some guests apparently…”  He murmured lowly, so only Light could hear before he reached the door.  The Illusionary mage gestured for security to let him out and as they held the door open, the first thing Light caught sight of was a face possessing of a pair of unmistakable charcoal grey eyes that he could never forget, partially hidden behind disheveled raven hair and wearing an expression of grim determination that both chilled and intrigued the young man.

_L...shit…_

The door opened wider as Ryuk stepped out and Light gasped as he viewed L’s entourage.  His eyes flew open, jarred from his meditation in the office upstairs. 

_No…_

_What is my father doing here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback for me my lovelies? You know I crave it...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: Animefanimefic  
> #Angelusfic


	3. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Lana Del Rey song "Gods & Monsters" quoted within.

L’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as the spirits he’d called on for the night pressed at the wards, searching every inch of the area surrounding the club for a way in.  _He even thought to spell the pipes and sewers, the basement…dammit.  What is this mage hiding?  This can’t just be about the privacy of the clientele…_  

The Necromancer scowled and recoiled his magic, dispersing the ghosts into the ether until he needed them once more.  He heard a grateful sigh to his far left and glanced over to regard Detective Touta Matsuda, a Medium and Empath whose sensitivity to spirit phenomenon was probably being put to the test around L. 

The young man’s brown eyes stayed focused and clear as he stared ahead at the entrance, impressing the raven, given what he knew of Matsuda’s relative inexperience on the police force.  _Not bad._   L thought as his gaze turned once more to the door, which opened to allow a tall, spiky haired man to exit.  He wore a broad smile that did not quite reach his eyes, clearly a mask that he didn’t find them worthy of fully realizing in that moment.  The thought rankled L.  _Smug son of a bitch…_  

L immediately recognized him from the file they had on the bar owner.  Ryuk was an Illusionary magic practitioner whose reputation as one of the best around was clearly not over exaggerated based on the wards they’d encountered.  Even with being as annoyed as he already was, L had to hold back a grin when the other mage put on his best ‘aww shucks’ expression, trying to appear unassuming and guileless.  Any signature of the man’s power was non-existent, hidden away as he made his way down the steps.  _Oh, that’s very good, too good in fact…_

L bit back a chuckle.  _Showing off how skilled you are at your particular type of magic is going to get you in trouble Ryuk.  If you aren’t the one hiding the Angelus, you know who is.  There are few capable of such a feat…of hiding that kind of power and you are definitely one of them._

“What can I do for the fine upstanding officers of the NPA?  Bottle service?”  Ryuk ran his fingers along his chin in a mocking imitation of the thoughtful gesture.  “Oooh, or….maybe this young one over here-“ Ryuk gestured towards Detective Matsuda with a small pelvic thrust and a wink. “…wants a lap dance!  We don’t do that here sweetheart.”  The lanky male shook his head and chuckled, clearly amused by his own jokes.  “But if you head down the block-“

“Cut the crap.”  L snapped, curiosity building further regarding what the other man could be hiding within.  _Are you trying to give someone time to slip away or hide?_   “Let us in, we’ll take a look around and be out of here shortly.”

The bar owner’s eyebrows rose and he smiled benignly, leaning back against the brick of the building and crossing his arms, seemingly unmoved by the demand.  “And why exactly would I do that?  Hmm?  What are you even looking for?”

“That’s privileged information I’m afraid.”  L smirked.  “And you just don’t qualify as such.”

Ryuk’s gaze hardened at the retort.  “Whatever…no way am I letting you all inside.  Do you think any of my patrons want a parade of cops coming through?  Do you have any idea what that would do to business once it got out?  Tch…you must be insane to think I’d allow-“

“Ok…how about just a few of us then?”  L gritted out.  “Surely that should be acceptable?  Unless you’d like L to get a warrant for us?”  The raven haired detective smiled darkly at the mage, who scowled at L.  “We could come back tomorrow at your busiest time with twenty officers, just to make sure you feel extra special and attended to…” 

“Tch…”  Ryuk pushed off the wall and took a few steps away from them before turning back to glare at L.  “Fine…”  The bar owner sneered.  “You can send two people in…that’s it.”

The detective kept an impassive expression, stifling the gleeful smile that wanted to spread across his visage.  _That’s more than enough._   “Wonderful.  If you’ll give us one moment.”  He turned to Chief Yagami, who had quietly observed thus far, deferring to the man before him who was known to all of them as Rue Ryuzaki…L’s main point of contact in the field and talented Necromancy apprentice. 

“I’m going to take in Detective Matsuda.”  He murmured Soichiro’s eyes widened in surprise at his choice in the young Medium rather than one of the more experienced officers.  “His abilities mesh well with mine, but also will allow him to pick up on some things related to internalized feelings and emotions that mine cannot.”  The other man nodded in understanding.

“I’ll trust your judgment call on this.”  The Chief said with a sigh, turning to the eagerly waiting officers.  “Matsuda, please prepare to go inside with Ryuzaki.”  The young officer’s eyes were wide with surprise as he hurried over.

“Yes sir…”  He looked to L nervously.  The older male forced himself not to roll his eyes.

“Let’s go Detective.”  L beckoned, quickly muttering an incantation before they turned to follow Ryuk inside.  “I’ve cast a spell that will ensure no one can understand this conversation between us, it’ll sound like gibberish to others.”  Matsuda grinned.

“Now…Matsuda, I need you to keep an eye out for a few specific things while you’re in here…”

***

 _Shit…shit…shit…_   Light bolted up from where he sat on the floor in a panic.  _Have to get out of here…run…_

_No…_

_Don’t be stupid…_

The brunette took a deep breath and gripped the back of the chair of the desk, releasing it in surprise as he felt the wood begin to crack and give.  _Ok…that’s new…_   He backed away with wide eyes, gazing at his hands then back at the damage wrought.

 _Stay calm.  You knew this might happen, that someone might show up eventually…it’s time to put all of that planning to the test._   He thought determinedly as he strode from the room, the music was loud in his ears as he gazed down from the balcony.

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_

_I was an Angel_

 

His eyes searched the crowd for one of the mages he and Ryuk had identified in recent weeks that would be happy to assist him.  _The question is, who should I choose?_

_You got that medicine I need_

_Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly_

 

No matter how the authorities had tried to hide it, with the appearance of “Kira” and the surge of power felt by many of the sensitive mediums of the area, word had spread throughout the magic community in Tokyo that there was an Angelus Mortis hiding amongst them.  Many mages were making it known that they were interested in meeting the powerful creature…

Of course there were many making it just as clear that they were interested in destroying it.

 

_No one's gonna take my soul away_

_I'm living like Jim Morrison_

 

Light smirked, eyes darkening briefly as he spotted his prey from above and started downstairs.  He shook his head.  _No…not prey…an ally._   He closed his eyes for a moment at the base of the stairs to make sure his shields were still in place, touching the onyx stone beneath his black t-shirt.  _I can do this…_   He took a deep breath as he walked towards the mage at the bar.

 

_It's innocence lost_

_Innocence lost_

 

Light hopped onto the empty stool next to the tall, attractive dark haired male.  The brunette turned towards the man and leaned an elbow casually on the bar, immediately drawing his attention.  Light gave the mage a brilliant smile that had the other man’s eyes filling with a look of curiosity and wonder as he set down his drink.

“Do we know each other?”  The man asked, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, brightening up the serious expression Light had observed on many occasions over the last month.

 _Hmm…yes you’ll definitely fit the bill…_   Teru Mikami was a powerful Elementalist and had been quietly making his interest in supporting the Angelus clear for weeks now.  Ryuk had confirmed his trustworthiness on this issue and that the man was incredibly loyal to the causes he supported.

Light smirked and playfully cocked his head to the side.  He needed to play this right with Mikami.  It was about survival and he needed to have this man invested in protecting him with everything he had. 

“No, but we should fix that.”  The brunette boldly leaned forward until their faces were mere inches away and allowed his eyes to briefly glow a blazing gold before letting them bleed back to their usual amber hue.

“Oh God…” Mikami let out in a shocked gasp, before schooling his expression back to normal.

“Could call me worse things I suppose.”  Light replied jokingly.  “I know there are plenty of people calling me the Devil…”  He muttered, his tone turning bitter as he saw Ryuk re-enter the bar with L and one other officer.  _Shit…Is that Matsuda?  Dammit…_

“No…I would never-“

“I know you wouldn’t Mikami, or I wouldn’t be speaking with you.”  The brunette replied reassuringly.  “Now…I need your help.”

“Anything…” 

***

L drew several of his spirits close to him as he entered, ensuring they’d be able to search within the wards under his guidance.  The place was bustling with activity, a thrum of magical energy filled the air from the sheer volume of mages occupying the space.  _It’ll be hard to piece out any one type of power in this sea of people…_

“Well…you just holler if you need anything.”  Ryuk turned, smiling tightly at them both.  “I’ve got a business to run here and can’t waste time babysitting…so behave yourselves.”  He warned.

L raised an eyebrow as he watched the man walk quickly away towards the bar.  He gave a nod to Matsuda, who went off on his own with a steely look of determination as L began to slowly stroll through the crowd, allowing his invisible assistants to explore every unseen nook and cranny. 

He reached the far end of the room and leaned back in the shadows of the staircase to whisper an incantation, sending out a subtle seeking spell that would look for death magic.  It would mark those users of it for him, like a beacon that would draw L their way.  The Necromancer smirked as the spell’s tendrils, invisible to the naked eye, wove their way above the crowd, searching for the sweet taste of death.

The raven waited and broke into a grin as one started to make its way towards the crowded bar area before retreating sharply, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.  _What the fuck?_   He’d never seen a reaction like that before in this spell.  _Something odd is going on over there…_  

L nibbled his thumb in frustration as the rest of the tendrils made no move mark someone.  _Damn._   He looked to the bar again and caught sight of Ryuk behind it speaking with someone as he served a drink, he immediately grew suspicious. 

 _Trying to warn someone?  Did a mage repel my seeking incantation or…the Angelus?  Could I really be this close?  I’d feel it, right?  If they were here?_   L thought as he felt his feet carrying him towards the bar area.  Ryuk glanced up briefly, the tall man caught L’s eye before quickly looking away and returning to his task assisting customers.

 

_I don't really wanna know what's good for me_

_God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'_

L dispersed the clearly pointless spell that hovered above with a wave of his hand as he began to make his way there.  He saw that Matsuda was already at the other end of the bar and waved the young officer over.  L wanted to know if the other man had picked up on anything useful, then he’d decide how to proceed.

 

_If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_

_You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_

Matsuda slowed as he neared L, eyes widening as they diverted to a young man with golden brown hair whose back was to the raven.  He sat facing a tall, dark haired mage who had a small pleased smile on his face.  The brunette then leaned in to kiss the other man, his long slender fingers resting on the mage’s upper thigh.  L felt no magic coming from the young man, but strangely, something about him pulled at the very core of the Necromancer.  There was an unmistakable familiarity in it.  _Do I know him?  But how?_

“Light?”  Matsuda blurted out as he stopped in his tracks next to them.  “Oh my god!  It _is_ you!”

The brunette broke away from the kiss with a surprised gasp, turning to look at Matsuda and allowing L to see his face in profile for the first time.  The detective felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.  All thought fleeing his mind.  For a few moments, he forgot why he was there or what his purpose was as he moved towards the handsome youth before him.

 

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_

_Want'_

_It's innocence lost_

_Innocence lost_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback feeds the muse...nom nom nom  
> A few new players to the game...thoughts? :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: Animefanimefic  
> #Angelusfic


	4. Lesser Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

_Anything?_   Light raised one finely arched eyebrow and gave a beguilingly innocent smile to the dark haired Elementalist.  Out of the corner of his view, he could see the spirits that L sent out upon entering.  Clearly giving them leave to search in the hidden corners and back rooms of the building.  Light’s ability to see them was a gift of the power at the core of him. 

None of the other patrons reacted or seemed to take note of them.  It was a rare gift, one found only amongst those with a natural talent towards death or spirit magic.  Light was very glad he’d made the decision to pursue this plan, rather than stay in the office upstairs, where he’d be sure to have singled himself out as suspicious to L’s sneaky little minions. 

He didn’t let his annoyance show, maintaining the expression of a young person out on the town to have fun as he kept his attention on the mage before him.  _Let’s see if you really mean that Mikami…let’s test your resolve._   Light was distracted suddenly as his eyes and surprisingly, Mikami’s too, glanced up at the web that was forming above the room in the ether.

The Elementalist’s gaze narrowed, darting back to Light’s as a tendril began to slowly make its way down towards them.  “I’m guessing this is part of what you might need help with?  May I?” 

Light nodded, watching in fascination as the other man quietly uttered a few words.  The young brunette felt a small jolt of power in the atmosphere as the spell traveled outward from the man, stopping the tendril in its tracks and sending it scurrying back to the web above.

Two things immediately ran through Light’s mind.  The first, was that he’d chosen wisely when selecting Teru Mikami as the first person aside from Ryuk to know his secret.  The second, was to wonder what his power would taste like as he drained it from his body.  The unbidden idea made his stomach turn.

“What can I get you?”  Ryuk interrupted Light’s thoughts and gave him time to mask his own horrified expression from Mikami as the man turned to the tall bar owner with a slightly annoyed look on his face, clearly unhappy that they were being disturbed.  The young man glanced up and saw Matsuda at the far end of the bar.  _Shit.  I’ve got to come up with something fast…_

“Nothing.”  The brunette snapped.  “Just go before he decides to follow you over here.”  Light reached out to place his hand on Mikami’s arm to gain his attention.  The mage looked to him in confusion.  

“Ryuk is my friend, the only other one _besides you_.”  He said pointedly.  Mikami seemed appeased at the thought, so Light decided to stroke his ego a bit.  “You’ve already begun to prove yourself to me.”  The brunette praised.  “What you did just now…was that, aero magic?”  He asked coyly, tucking a strand of his hair back as he looked up at the other man through his golden lashes. 

Mikami smiled and nodded. “Yes, I-“

“Too late…on his way…I’m out…”  Ryuk muttered.  Light ignored him and kept all of his focus on Mikami.

“So…You’ll do anything to help me?  Really?”  The brunette leaned forward, tilting his head to the side as he bit his lip.  The mage gave a sharp intake of breath, eyes taking on a dreamy quality.

“Of course…”  He breathed out. 

“Keep that smile on your face for me, ok?  It’s just what I need from you right now.”  Light smirked as he scooted even closer, his hand sliding up the man’s strong muscular thigh as he drew ever closer, watching as the man’s pupils dilated at his touch.  “Because…the Necromancer known as L is here with the police…”  He whispered.  “…and it’s much better than I’m seen as some horny teenager out to get some than a suspected weapon of mass destruction.  So…work with me, ok?” 

Light closed the distance between them, their lips beginning to move against one another.  The older male’s hand moved to rest at Light’s waist as his tongue begged entrance at the seam of the brunette’s mouth.  Light could feel the ever present flames of his power trying to spark inside him, a fire that greedily sought to taste the flavor of a powerful mage at the very edge of its reach.  He forced himself to keep his shields tightly in place, knowing that if he let out even a trickle of his power with L this close, the man would identify Light as the prey he was seeking in mere moments. 

The magic swirling inside him wanted to become a raging bonfire, to consume the man before him.  Light knew in that moment, that if he wanted to, he could do it…not that he wanted to, but that he had the ability. 

 _Holy fuck…what am I?_ His mind practically screamed.

 _You are a god…_ A dark voice whispered back.

“Light?”   

“Oh my god!  It _is_ you!”

He broke away from the kiss, feigning surprise at Matsuda having ‘found him out’ instead of showing the terror that resonated deep within him at what he was becoming.

_No…not what I’m becoming…_

_What I already am…_

***

_Light…_

How amusing, considering he was surely the brightest thing to grace the darkness that surrounded the raven in a long time.  There was something otherworldly about the boy’s beauty in L’s estimation.  _A promise of heavenly grace in his touch…_  

He felt dazed as he drew up next to them, giving a nearly imperceptible shake of his head as he tried to clear the foolish thoughts from it.  He bit back a laugh at Matsuda’s wide-eyed and shocked appearance as the NPA detective gawked openly at the young man.

“What are you doing here?”  The young Empath hissed at the brunette, who blushed adorably and ducked his head in embarrassment as he quickly yanked his hand away from the dark haired mage’s thigh.  “Your father is here!  If he sees you-“

“My dad!”  Light exclaimed as his eyes darted around, rubbing at his neck nervously before shooting the attractive companion at his side an apologetic glance. “Please don’t tell him I’m here Matsuda!”  He whispered pleadingly, his gold flecked eyes meeting the police officer’s once again, now ripe with the unshed beginnings of tears.  “He’d never understand…”

Matsuda looked to L with worried eyes then back to Light, then to his…friend, who was at least four or five years older than the younger man.  _Hmm…is this kid even legal?_   The raven wondered curiously. 

“Who is his father Matsuda?”  L asked, activating the spell that allowed them to talk without anyone understanding their speech.  “It’s ok, the spell to mask our conversation is on at the moment.”

Touta looked at him nervously then briefly at Light once more before answering.  “Chief Yagami.”  L’s eyes widened slightly, as he ran his thumb across his lower lip in contemplation.  He’d forgotten that the Chief had a son.  A daughter too if he wasn’t mistaken.

Light just looked at them both with an expression of extreme annoyance now, arms crossed on his chest and pouting delectably in L’s personal opinion, clearly frustrated that they were concealing their discussion from him.  L still felt that nagging familiarity in the back of his mind as he caught the younger man’s eyes, but now realized it was probably due to the familial connection between Light and the Chief.  He sighed and rubbed his eyes, dissolving the spell for the moment before scrutinizing the group before him.

“I think it’s past someone’s bedtime.  Maybe you should head home little Yagami, before daddy catches you here making out with mages.”  Light’s face was indignant, nearly palpable anger spilling out from him as he glared at the older male.  L smirked, noting the gold flecks in his amber hued irises catching in the lights briefly, giving them the faintest of glows.  _Hmm, such a pretty little thing…maybe…_

_Nope, don’t even go there._

“Go…out the back.  Quickly now, before I change my mind.”  He gestured dismissively with a wave of his hand.  The brunette scowled, but didn’t hesitate to get up from his stool, briefly shooting a glance at the dark haired mage who gave the young man an understanding nod before Light turned to leave.

“Hmph…whatever…”  Light muttered petulantly as he passed by L, brushing his shoulder ever so slightly in the tight, busy space surrounding the bar.  The detective’s breath hitched, eyes going wide as a current of power passed between them, the faintest hint of death magic leaving its taste on the raven’s tongue.  L’s arm shot out, grabbing the young man’s wrist and stopping him in his tracks.  The Necromancer’s gaze shifted to take in the puzzle in his grasp with growing fascination. 

“Let. Go. Of. Me…”  Light muttered lowly, not meeting L’s gaze.

L’s eyes bled to dark pools of liquid silver as he leaned in closer, running his thumb in a circle to press down on the smooth, soft skin of his wrist.  “What _are_ you Light Yagami?”  He practically purred in the brunette’s ear, evoking a slight shudder from the young man.  _Does he even realize he may be a Necromancer?  There’s so few of us… Is he hiding his ability or is it just undeveloped?_

“I said to let me go!”  Light growled out, yanking his arm away with an impressive show of strength to continue forward quickly, not stopping as he headed for an archway with an exit sign over it towards the back.  L watched him go, eyes narrowing. 

 _Why are you really here?  Something isn’t right…_ He took a step in the young man’s direction, intending to follow after him, curiosity thoroughly peaked.

“Ryuzaki…are you ready to go?  I think I’ve completed my assessment.”  Matsuda interjected, pulling him back from his wayward thoughts and forcing his attention to turn once more to the NPA detective, who had a concerned expression on his face.  “I hope Light’s ok…”

_Another time I suppose…_

_Yes, after all, it’s not like I don’t know how to find you now, Light._  A small smile tugged at the corner of L’s mouth as he nibbled his thumb thoughtfully.  “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  He replied sharply to Matsuda, eyeing the mage at the bar a final time with clear distaste.  The dark haired male had turned his back, resuming the consumption of his drink and ignoring both of them. 

“Let’s go.”

***

Light tried to stay calm, ducking into an alcove near the back and watching as L and Matsuda headed for the exit not a minute later, the Necromancer’s barely perceptible spirits whisking down to follow him out.  Once the wards finally closed behind the man again, the brunette slumped against the wall.

 _Ryuk?_   Light reached out to the bar owner.

_Light…are you ok?_

_Yeah, I just…that was pretty much worst case scenario and we made it through, so that’s something, huh?_

_Mmm…yes, but…_  Ryuk’s voice sounded…worried.  _I’m heading your way.  We should get you out of here._

 _What’s wrong?_   Light asked with clear concern at the other mage’s tone.  He knew that something else was up with the dark haired Illusionary mage and wondered exactly what he was missing.

 _He obviously picked up on something Light._   The young man could practically hear the exasperated sigh in the man’s mind.  _I honestly think he would’ve followed you if the other detective hadn’t suggested that they wrap things up…he stared after you with the oddest look on his face.  Creeped me the fuck out._ Light gave a slight derisive snort as Ryuk finally rounded the corner.  They quickly proceeded to ascend the staircase to the office together.

“He doesn’t know shit…”  Light scoffed, his resolve wavering as he met the other man’s skeptical expression.  “Shut up…”  He snapped.  Ryuk chuckled softly as they reached the landing, proceeding ahead of him on the narrow walkway.

The golden eyed brunette was mere moments from entering the office when he felt a soft warm wind wrap around him, caressing him…intimately.  Light gasped and looked over the balcony to catch the smirk that Mikami shot him as he vacated his place at the bar and headed for the exit.

The wind whispered in his ear, a message borne on it from the other man’s lips, which remained fixed in the barest of smiles as he walked the floor.  _Let me know anytime you need my help again…_ Mikami’s voice echoed softly.  As suddenly as it was there, the warmth enfolding him was gone, causing him to shiver as the room’s temperature dropped drastically around him.

Light’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, flashing gold for the briefest of moments before he turned on his heel and went into the office.  _I need to head home.  I can’t take the chance that Matsuda or L will rat me out._   He shoved his books and laptop into his bag as Ryuk looked on from where he lay on the couch, lazily observing the young man’s efforts to flee the scene with an amused smile on his face.

“Hey Light-o…”

“What Ryuk?”  The brunette bit out as pulled his jacket on and slung his bag over his shoulder, glancing back at the spiky haired mage.  “I really don’t have time for-“

Ryuk threw a key at Light, startling him into silence.  “Top left hand drawer of the desk…”

Light walked over and unlocked it, intrigued at what the Illusionary mage was revealing to him.  He slid open the drawer and his eyebrows rose in surprise as he shot a quick look to the other man.  _Seriously, Ryuk?_   Light took out the object and examined it.  _Where did he get this…?_

“Just a little something…in case you really run into trouble.”  Ryuk muttered nonchalantly, not meeting his eyes.  “You know how to use that right?”  Light nodded rapidly.  “I’ll want it back eventually…so don’t lose it.”

“Thank you Ryuk…”  He mumbled as he slipped it in his pocket.

“Don’t mention it.  Now get out of here.  I’ll see you tomorrow, eh?”  The brunette gave him a slight nod and a smile before heading out, rapidly descending the stairs and making his way to the back exit of the bar.

 _This is all going to work out._   Light thought with a small smile as he pushed open the door to the alley.  _I’m sure of-_

The young mage forgot how to breathe as his gaze took in the face before him.  L’s charcoal hued eyes burned through him from where he stood a short distance from the back exit door, a knowing smirk graced his lips, angering Light to a boiling point within seconds. 

“Can I help you?”  The brunette snapped out.   “Actually, forget it, I don’t think I really feel like helping out pervy stalker types tonight…”  Light started to walk out of the alley and was blocked by a swirling wall of spirits.

It was tempting…sooooo tempting just to try and break through the wall with his own power, but Light knew he was still gaining control and it would definitely give him away to do a thing like that.  Instead he turned to face L with an exasperated sigh.  “What then?  Out with it.  Are you going to tattle on me to my father or something?”

L chuckled and strode towards him.  “I had spirits surrounding the building…”  He murmured.  “…even when Matsuda and I were inside, so when I asked my ‘friends’ here…”  He gestured to the etherious mass of wisps in the air.  “…if a certain young man matching your description had exited the bar and headed home, they informed me that no one had left.” 

The Necromancer cocked his head to the side, running his thumb across his lower lip as he examined Light critically before continuing to advance upon him.  “I hoped we could talk about what happened in there.” 

Light felt his back hit the brick of the building, dropping his bag to the ground.  He hadn’t even realized he’d been retreating from the other man.  _What is it about this guy?  I feel so off balance around him._   His eyes widened, unable to stop his breath from coming out slightly faster.  _It can’t possibly be true…about Necromancers and the effect their power can have on an Angelu-_

“Why are you scared Light?  What are you hiding?”  The man’s voice coaxed teasingly, eyes speculative as he drew to within a foot of the young man, putting a hand on each side of him on the wall and leaning into his space. 

The brunette flared with rage at the accusation.  “Maybe I just don’t like you.”  He growled out lowly in reply, reaching up with both hands to push the other man away from him.  “Ever think of that, L?”  Light felt a current of magic pass through between them as they touched once more before he shoved L hard and watched as the man sailed back from him.  The man’s eyes went wide as he flew through the air, surprise clear on his face at the strength in the young mage as he tumbled to the ground halfway across the alley.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god.  Ohmygod…what the hell?_   Light stared down at his hands.  Obviously there was going to be a bit of a learning curve with this new development.  As he looked worriedly at L, who was picking himself up off the ground with a broad grin on his face even as he worked to catch his breath.  Light felt a spike of fear shoot through him and wondered if he was going to even have a chance to figure out what this new found strength meant. 

 _Oh shit…I’m so dead…_  The young man slid a hand in his pocket, fingers wrapping around the potent magical item that he’d hoped to wait a bit longer to use _.  I don’t want to hurt anyone…maybe I can still talk my way out of this, convince him that-_

“Light Yagami…” 

L smiled darkly at him before whispering something under his breath that caused the spirits in the alley to swirl restlessly, gathering around the Necromancer. 

“How do you know my real name?”

_Shit…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me you gorgeous readers...drama, drama, drama... :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Angelusfic


	5. Enemy Of My Enemy

“What does his magic taste like to you?” L murmured to his ghostly companions as he took in the terrified looking brunet across from him.

 _Death…_   The spirits whispered back as they drew close to him, growing agitated.  _Like you…_

 _Well isn’t that interesting…_ Further confirming his earlier suspicions regarding Light and sending a thrill through him at the idea of potentially uncovering a hidden gem of death magic during the course of the investigation.

Necromancy was not, shall we say, the most appreciated vein of magic.  In Japan, it was widely viewed as dark, unseemly.  Those who practiced _any_ sort of death magic here were often ostracized and outcast.  Aside from the fact that there weren’t a high number of powerful Necromancers in the world, it was another reason why L was brought in for cases like this, rather than the NPA utilizing someone in Japan.  Any local resource likely kept to themselves, quietly practicing in secret or for hire through less legitimate channels.  

 _Could it really be that he’s been hiding his true self, a natural gift from everyone he knows?_   L’s eyes narrowed.  _But that still doesn’t explain the strength or…_

“How do you know my real name?”

“I’m not sure you’d believe anything I say right now.  Clearly you have no problem cornering young men in dark alleys and harassing them, so I doubt what comes out of my mouth will dissuade you from whatever course of action you’ve already decided to take.”  Light snapped out with only a hint of shakiness to his voice, lifting his chin haughtily as he picked up his bag once more and slung it over his shoulder.  L’s breath caught, unable to help admiring the view before him.  The way the moon crept into the alley and peeled through the evening fog to spill across the young man’s cheekbones as his face tilted heavenward.

_God, he’s beautiful…like an ang-_

L’s fists clenching at his sides as pieces clicked into place and he forced himself to steady his breathing.

_No.  No fucking way._

_It couldn’t possibly be this easy._  

He would never have imagined that Chief Yagami’s _son_ could be the Angelus Mortis, but as his brilliant mind rapidly worked through the bits of evidence he’d seen so far that night, he was increasingly suspicious.

_Ok, what are the facts here?  He’s the right approximate age, check.  He’s out at a highly suspicious mage bar, check.  He’s clearly hiding some sort of death magic abilities, check.  Either knows a spell to increase his strength or is stronger than normal, check.  Is really fucking pretty and…oh god, check._

_But…_

_It’s not enough…_   L’s brow furrowed.  He needed to gather more evidence before accusing the son of the Chief of the NPA of being an Angelus Mortis…

Of being Kira.

Of being a mass murderer. 

He nibbled on his thumb as he gazed into the amber hued eyes that still held a hint of anxious fear, though it was obvious Light was trying to hide it.  L began to doubt himself as he searched the gold flecked irises. 

_These are not the eyes of someone who’s been going around killing people for the last month and if I’m wrong, this will all go sideways.  The police certainly won’t trust me anymore.  I need to be absolutely positive._

“Enlighten me…”  L finally responded, a smirk ghosting across his lips.  “I promise I will keep an open mind, I assure you.”  The young man let out an annoyed huff, clearly unconvinced as he raised an eyebrow skeptically at the older mage.

“Look, it’s late, ok?”  He waved to the darkened streets and swiftly deepening fog in the cool night.  “I just want to go home and-“

“Light, _no one_ here in Japan is aware of who I really am or my real name.”  He dispersed the spirits swirling around him with a wave of his hand.  Surprise flashed through Light’s eyes at the move, which he quickly masked.   “They all think I’m Ryuzaki, L’s apprentice.  Even your father doesn’t know who I am.”  L kept his voice low, expression apologetic as he shrugged and tried to appear as inoffensive as possible, palms open and clearly empty, as he took a small step forward.

“So…”  He drawled.  “You can imagine that it’s _very_ disconcerting to find that you happen to possess this knowledge.”  L explained calmly.  “And it would help me if I could understand how you came to acquire this information?”  He looked to Light hopefully, eyes wide and innocent as he took another step towards the brunet.  _Yes Light, c’mon…you can trust me._   He smirked internally.

Light bit his lip as he absorbed the man’s words, smiling ruefully as he cocked his head to the side, peering at L thoughtfully.  “You wouldn’t happen to believe me if I told you it came to me in a dream, would you?”  He murmured.

L stared blankly at the young man for a moment before breaking out into laughter.  _Oh Light…dreaming of me are you?_   The mage smiled wickedly at the brunet.  _This one is too much fun to play with._   “I hope it was a _very_ nice dream…”  A blush bloomed across Light’s cheeks at the statement.

“No…I didn’t…”  The younger man’s jaw tightened as he grew angry, fists clenching at his sides.  “That’s not what I meant you pervert!  I’m guessing that’s a no then…”

“Hmph…try again, Light.  I’ve got all night.”  L spread his arms wide, gesturing to the darkness and fog surrounding them in the dim moonlit alley.

Light sighed, his brow furrowing for several seconds in quiet contemplation.  “Well, unfortunately, I don’t…L.”  The brunet smirked as he saw the flash of annoyance run through L’s eyes at the blatant use of his moniker once again. 

“And my parents always warned me about talking to strange men, so…”  He drawled, mocking L’s tone from earlier.  Light’s eyes quickly darted upward before looking back to the Necromancer once more.  “Good night L.”  Light murmured. 

A cheeky wink was the last thing the mage saw before the fog that had been slowly building around their feet during their conversation rose up all around him, forming opaque walls on all sides, trapping him within.

“Light!”  _Dammit!_   L looked up to where Light had been gazing and saw a dark form on the rooftop.  _Wait…is that the mage from the bar?_   The raven was unable to confidently make out any distinguishable features as he noticed that the top of his cage was beginning to seal as well.

“Don’t hurt him.”  He heard Light call out to the man above before his own footsteps began to rapidly move away, heading towards the main street.

“Keep it from closing…Marie follow him.”  He muttered angrily, sending one of his trusted spirits to track the boy while several of his other incorporeal friends assisted in his escape from the foggy tomb. 

The detective made a circular gesture with his fingertips and sent a pulse of energy into directing them where he needed them to go to hold it.  In moments, the spirits who’d rushed forth to assist their master had built a circle of energy to maintain the opening as he’d asked. 

L smiled darkly up at the man on the ledge, just daring him to try something else as his irises bled to dark pools of liquid silver that glinted as the moon hit them, latching on to his target easily as his magic built up around him, pressing at the walls of his cage.  “Mark him so my eyes may find him, even in the darkest night.” He whispered the incantation to one of his oldest spirits, a skilled hunter and tracker that went by the name Sawyer. 

He felt the spirit respond to his call and watched a flash of a wisp dart towards the rooftop.  The dark haired male atop the nearby building didn’t even know what hit him, when the apparition marked him, delivering a glancing blow that had enough force to knock him back from the edge with a yelp. 

L chuckled as the fog began to fade.  He pressed a hand against it and was pleased when his fingers passed through.  “A little help my friends?  To clear the way?”  The glow in his eyes began to fade back to their dark charcoal once more as the spell did.  As the alley grew free from the fog, he stood alone and sighed in frustration, but began to walk to the main road.

He reached out with his power to feel for Marie and felt a sharp stab as his connection to her energy was severed.  His other spirits hissed as they felt it reverberate through the web of power L shared with them. 

_Another…_

_There is another…_

_He is here…_

_Him…_

The chorus of his spirits panicked voices rose in his ears.  “Silence!”  He ordered as he pulled out his phone and dialed Quillish. 

“Yes, L-“

“Watari…bring the car around to the alley.  We need to find the address for the Yagami family.  I have a suspect, their son, Light.”  L explained as he reached the street and waited impatiently for the other man to reach him.  “He may just be a death magic user or necromancer, but I need to confirm either way.”

“Alright, I’ll be there momentarily.”  L knew they needed to follow the most likely route that Light took on the way there.

As the towncar pulled up, L jumped inside, keeping a close eye on their surroundings as they pulled away.  “Quillish…I think…”  The detective cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  “I think he’s here.  The connection to one of my spirits was broken tonight as it chased Light and it felt…familiar.  I’m not sure if he’s been hired independently or came to satisfy his own personal curiosity, but…”

“We can’t let him get to the Angelus.”  The white haired male replied quietly as he drove along.  “There’s no telling what he’d do…”

L nodded in agreement.  “I need to figure out what exactly Light Yagami is and decide whether I should protect him…or kill him.”

***

Light grinned broadly as he made his way to the train station.  He was grateful that Mikami had decided to stick around and keep an eye on him after the incident inside with L.  _Sure it was a bit stalkerish of him, but not any more than a certain detective who cornered me in the alley not too long ago._   He thought wryly.

The young man had heard the Elementalist’s voice whispering to him to look up at the roof top as the tendrils of fog first wrapped around his ankle, offering his assistance as the situation appeared to escalate once he’d shoved L. 

Light had but to think the word ‘ _yes_ ’ and he knew that the man would do anything for him. 

 _Do you want me to kill him?_   The fog had whispered soundlessly in his ear.

_No!  Just contain him…I’m going to give him a final chance to walk away, if he doesn’t listen, I’ll let you have at him._

The young man could sense the palpable wave of admiration and devotion that rolled off the mage.  He felt it soak into his skin.  It was a delicious and heady thing, knowing he had this kind of sway over a complete stranger simply because of who he was…

What he was…

 _You are nothing L…_   He’d thought with a pleased smirk as the Necromancer’s eyes had gone wide in surprise at the trap being sprung and he’d quickly taken off, but not before reminding Mikami not to harm the other mage.  _I’m not a killer..._

Light checked his watch.  _I should be able to catch the next train if I hurry._  He picked up his pace slightly, the glow from the station in the distance beckoning.  _L doesn’t have anything on me and I doubt he’ll be able to arrest me or make a move without proof, especially considering my father is the Chief of the NPA-_

“Ahh!”  The brunet stumbled back as a man in a black hooded jacket and dark jeans stepped out from the shadows, seemingly materializing from nothing.  “What the fuck…”  He muttered as he tried to compose himself and took another couple steps back, sensing something wasn’t quite right. 

He could see the barest hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of the man’s mouth right before a peal of giggling laughter erupted from it.  As he turned his gaze on the young man, the eyes that looked out of the hood at Light shone a dark red. 

 _Holy shit…_ The brunet swallowed hard, fear coursing through his veins.

The other man began to stalk towards Light, giving a subtle wave of his hand to pull a murky cloud of spirits from the shadows to gather around him.

“I’ve been waiting for you sweetheart.  Now, let’s see if we can make those pretty golden eyes of yours _shine_.”  He growled out with a dark smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there stranger :) fancy seeing you in this fic... lol
> 
> Feedback me my lovelies...I crave it like L does candy!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Angelusfic


	6. Willing Sacrifice

Light’s eyes widened at his words.  _How does he know?  Oh God…_   He kept backing up as the man advanced.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  You have the wrong person.  Leave me alone!”  He hated the fear he heard in his voice as the man’s grin broadened.

He reached into his pocket for the item Ryuk gave him earlier and the motion wasn’t lost on the mage, whose eyes narrowed suspiciously.  “Whatcha got there baby boy?  Milk money?  Got me curious now…”  He practically purred. 

Light felt the man’s power pulse over him and realized how familiar it was to L’s, throwing him off center.  _Necromancer…crap._

The brunet felt a sudden, almost painful urge welling up inside of him.  He sensed his magic instinctively spread out within a block radius, searching through the homes around him looking for what it needed.  He could practically taste every heartbeat and suddenly realized that he could easily take every single one of their lives in only seconds, pulling the life energy from them to fuel the desire inside of him.  _Shit…_

 _I really am a weapon in the wrong hands._   The knowledge choked him.  _Maybe I am too dangerous to let live…_   He gazed up at the moon in the crisp cool night sky and prayed for the strength to master this power rather than have it control him. 

He wondered if this was a result of having been exposed to so many powerful mages that night.  They’d all licked at the edges of the ever present beast within, unknowingly teasing it into a ravenous hunger every time it had been denied a chance to feed. 

“You…you need to leave…”  Light could feel his eyes turning a molten gold and watched as glee filled the other man’s expression.  “I want…”  His fist clenched tightly, nails digging into his palm as he tried to calm his breathing.  “I will _hurt_ you…”  He warned.

“I can help you.”  The man’s voice was a reassuring balm, coaxing him, lulling him… 

The dark haired man smiled reassuringly as looked at the young man.  His eyes no longer glowed red as he took another step forward.  Light felt strangely compelled as he stood glued to the spot listening to the man speak, knowing he should go, knowing he should be running… 

“Death magic users like myself are among the few who can-”  He growled lowly, gaze flashing red once more as a car pulled up, and like that, the compulsion was broken as L hurriedly exited from the back, his spirits gathering to him immediately.  Light shook his head to try and clear it.

The detective’s face held a cold anger for the other Necromancer as he approached, but his jaw couldn’t help dropping slightly, distracted briefly as he saw the golden glow that continued to fill Light’s eyes.  He seemed more determined than ever as he turned his attention back to the other man. 

“The Dark Mage Special Division is already on their way to meet me here Beyond.”  His tone was low and threatening as he spoke to the man.

 _The DMSD?_   Light felt a panic rush through him.  They were all elite soldiers trained to take down the worst of the dark mages and haul them in to answer for their crimes…if the mage in question let themselves be taken alive that is.  _Are they coming for me too?_

L pulled out a set of handcuffs that Light could only imagine was heavily enchanted to allow him to restrain magic users.  The man smirked at L as he approached.  “Don’t make this any harder than necessary B.”

“Oh, Lawli-pop…”  He pouted slightly.  “And I thought you liked it hard.”  He smiled wickedly as he swiftly backed up, looking at Light as he did and winking at the young brunet.  “See you soon sweetheart.”  He called out as he began to blend with the shadows he’d materialized from earlier, murmuring an incantation that had him disappearing into nothing even as L ran forward.

“Dammit…”  The raven muttered angrily, staring at the spot where the other man had once stood and sighing heavily.

Light felt like he couldn’t breathe as the detective turned to gaze at him with a look of cautious curiosity in his dark charcoal hued eyes.  The man was observing him with a sort of fascination, one finger trailing along his lower lip as he blatantly stared at the young man and took a step forward.

“Stop, please…I’m not…”  Light could tell he was still skating the edge of control over his power as the creeping need began its search again for the easiest source of satisfaction, life energy.  _No…I won’t!_   His eyes darted around wildly looking for signs, anything that might point him in the direction of-

 _Oh thank God…_   He broke out in a run, ignoring L’s yelling behind him as he rounded the block, knowing that it wouldn’t be that easy to shake the detective and that the mage would catch up to him eventually once he stopped at his destination.  Light grit his teeth and accepted that outcome, knowing that at least the other man would be safe and wouldn’t end up drained by the power hungering inside him.  The brunet was just fine with L being even angrier at him if it meant the detective lived.  He didn’t want anyone’s death on his conscience.

Light ran into the park he’d been seeking and had a brief moment to be grateful that it appeared to be empty given the late hour.   He hurried along a trail that wound around into the gardens, finally finding a space in a small grove of trees.  The brunet felt like a dam was about to burst from within him.  The need pressed at him with such a force that it felt like his skin could hardly contain it as it welled up inside him.  This magic…it was a paradox, a never ending cycle that Light could never escape…to consume and be consumed. 

He tossed his bag down and sat on the cool ground.  His fingers brushed the grass, hands spreading wide against its surface.  The young mage let out a sigh of relief, already feeling calmer.  Light focused on his breathing to bring him to a place where he could fully utilize the Gaia energy he sought.  _I can do this…_

The young man smiled slightly as he felt the thrum of the earth beneath him, pulsing and in its own way, very much alive.  Always replenishing, always shifting, always changing, yet it also remained constant in many ways as well.  He and Ryuk had quickly determined over the last month that the first kind of energy he should learn to absorb would be Gaia, due to its relative ease of access and simplicity in channeling. 

The brunet had often spent his lunchtime most school days finding a quiet park nearby to practice and meditate.  It was this nearly daily ritual that he believed had given him a chance to satisfy the urges that had constantly played at the edge of his mind and until now had been mere whispers that he’d easily kept at bay.  What he was experiencing at the moment was far from that.  More likened to screams at top volume that he couldn’t ignore.  He’d been hopeful that what he was doing would work to manage his power, but now, he wasn’t so sure. 

 _Gaia…share your strength with me._   He felt the energy of the land he rested upon pour forth eagerly into the palms of his hands, welcoming him as it spread throughout his body.  As it did, he sensed the need inside him easing and his body fell into a state of deep contentment.  Light could feel the dirt shifting beneath the surface, the tiny slivers of grass moving as the breeze brushed them…he reached out further and felt the roots of the trees…

His eyes glowed as they snapped open and he sadly realized that the trees had given every bit of themselves to him.  _They’re…_   He gazed at the branches in horror as they withered and creaked before him.  They were dead now and would grow no more.  A small cry of despair escaped him.  _I’m a killer…no matter what…_

Light shook his head.  _Why?_   He knew that the land beneath him couldn’t answer, only that it had been a willing sacrifice.  He had felt it in the joyful power that had danced up his arms to reach the core of him, but he hadn’t known what he was taking. 

 _No…_   He thought determinedly.  _This power inside me wants to be used, not just collected…well fine, I’ll use it.  I’ll give it back!_

***

 _I can’t believe he’s actually trying to run…from me!_   L thought as he gave chase after the young man, whom he had no doubt was the Angelus now.  _That glow…his eyes.  God, it was beautiful.  I want to know…_   L shoved down his own selfish thoughts and forced himself to focus as he came up to the corner that Light had just rounded in his mad sprint.

“Follow him Sawyer, but don’t get too close.  I have no idea what Light’s capable of, nor do we know where Beyond went.”  The spirit darted ahead on the wind and L felt the undeniable connection that allowed him to follow behind seamlessly, as if the skilled tracker were leaving a trail of bread crumbs for him to trace his path.

He was glad he’d done it too, considering that he’d have quickly lost the teen, who was out of sight when he finally turned the corner.  _Shit…little fucker is fast._   He quickly came upon a park and slowed his pace as he entered, feeling powerful magic in air. 

It was absolutely intoxicating.  Like the sweetest candy on his tongue.  He had a brief moment to wonder if this wasn’t a pretty trap of some kind, to lure him in and kill him as he quietly made his way along the trail, seeking its source.  He saw Sawyer ahead and released the spirit into the ether with his silent thanks as he entered the grove of trees where the young mage sat in the moonlight, his back to where L now stood.

 _What is he doing?_   L squinted in the darkness, trying to get a better look and started to move towards him, but halted in surprise as he heard a small, heartbreaking sob emanate from the brunet. 

“Take it back…”  Light whispered pleadingly.  “I’m giving it back.”  He said more firmly.  The power became thicker in the air once more and L watched in wonder as Light slowly, but surely began to glow.

It was as if someone had lit a candle from within the core of him at first, quickly building to a bright radiance that his dark clothing did nothing to conceal.  It was the kind of glow that warmed the earth on a sunny Spring day, coaxing it to wake from its long Winter slumber, giving it life once more.  

L felt a peace wash over him, a calm that he hadn’t felt in years, and couldn’t help smiling as the grove was illuminated with Light’s magic.  His contentment was short lived as he gazed around at the now visible trees, realizing that they were dead and wizened.  His eyes turned back to Light with a sigh.

 _You can’t give back what you’ve taken Light, that’s not how death magic wor-_   L’s eyes widened as the glow at Light’s core traveled down the young mage’s arms and began to spread out from his hands into the ground surrounding him, causing the earth to look as if the sun were hitting it mid-day.  _Holy shit…_

The detective took several quick steps back out of the unknown magic’s embrace, as it reached the trees and melted into the ground, leaving the grove bathed in moonlight once more.  L gazed up at the still lifeless trees and then to the figure sitting quietly in the dark.  _Death magic users can’t bring dead things back to life Light..._   He sighed resignedly and started forward to confront the young man for running off earlier.

The Necromancer had only made it a few feet before a smoldering brilliance began at the base of the trees around them, traveling up the trunks, out along the limbs.  L came around swiftly to face Light, trying to determine whether the brunet was doing anything to cause the sudden surge.  However, the young man’s face only bore a tranquil expression, clearly in a deeply meditative state as he stared off in the distance with unseeing eyes that had bled to a solid molten gold. 

L looked to the trees once more, watching as the limbs grew healthy and vital again, leaves growing and unfurling in mere moments.  Until lastly, the tiny buds that had manifested throughout the trees bloomed…soft, delicate and pink as the branches were filled with cherry blossoms.

 _How?_   He gazed down at the young man and had to wonder if there was a great deal they didn’t fully comprehend regarding an Angelus Mortis’ capabilities.  They were a creature of death magic and that was their primary ability, of that there was no doubt.  But they were also vast fonts of power and there was nothing to say that this power could not be directed in other ways in the hands of a talented mage. 

There were so few historical records of any of the Angelus Mortis in existence, with never more than one present at any given time and sometimes not a whisper of one for decades, over a century sometimes if the world were so lucky.  The outcome of an active Angelus had always been negative according to what information they _did_ have on hand.  Death and destruction followed in their wake, often pulling the mage to an early grave along with many others caught in the fall out.

As a petal floated down to land on the detective’s sleeve he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips.  _The Angelus made the pretty pink trees bloom…fucking fantastic.  What am I supposed to do with that?_  

“L?”

The raven’s eyes met Light’s weary ones as he looked at the man in dazed confusion, his honeyed irises no longer glowing with power.  A small smile tugged at the corner of the young man’s mouth as he saw the trees before gazing at L once more.  “Are you going to…kill me now?”  He asked softly, before swaying and falling weakly to his side in the grass.

“You should…kill me…now…”  Light murmured deliriously, his eyes sliding closed as he drifted into unconsciousness

“Shit…”  L kneeled down next to the young man, checking the brunet’s pulse and finding it slow, but steady as he pulled out his phone.

“Yes, Ryuzaki.”

“Are you tracking me?”

“Yes, I’m just outside the park-”

“Come help me with Light, he’s…not well.”   L hung up and murmured an incantation, sending out one of his spirits to lead Quillish to where they were before turning his attention back to the prone form lying on the ground.

He took out the magically reinforced handcuffs and hesitated as he took in the innocent face of the young man before him.  _I will have **all** of the evidence before making a decision…_   He thought determinedly as he snapped the cuffs on the teen before reaching up to brush an errant hair from Light’s face. 

“Don’t make me regret this.”  He murmured and waited for Quillish to join him.  Only time would tell whether this was the best or worst choice he’d ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me babies...it's handcuffing time! Rawr!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Angelusfic


	7. Spiritus Vitae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translation for Spiritus Vitae: Breath of Life

L gazed down at the sleeping figure, cheeks slightly flushed where his head lay resting on the jacket in the raven’s lap as Quillish pulled away from the curb.  It was the first chance he’d had to truly take the time to evaluate the young man up close and unguarded.  The mage’s thick dark golden lashes fanned out impossibly long from the closed eyes that L still couldn’t get out of his mind.  _That glow, it was beautiful…_

The Necromancer caught sight of a chain peeking out of Light’s shirt where his jacket had fallen open and curiously slid a hand within the folds of fabric to place it against his chest, feeling around for… 

 _Ah, let’s see what you have here._   He thought as he felt an object of some sort sliding about. 

He tugged gently on the chain at the young mage’s neck, until he’d pulled the necklace Light wore entirely from where it had laid hidden beneath his shirt.  L smirked as he held the Onyx pendant, feeling the weight of the charm’s power in his hand.  He carefully slid it up and over the brunet’s head, removing it so he could examine it further.

“Ryuk…”  He murmured softly.  It had to be.  This kind of protection and self-warding spell could only have come from a powerful Illusionary like the man he’d met tonight. 

 _So you have been helping Light…why?_ He slid the necklace in his pocket for safe keeping.

The detective placed one hand carefully on Light’s shoulder and smiled as he felt the unmistakable thrum of energy that the young man could no longer hide from him, especially without a warding charm on him.  The death magic that coursed through his veins was undoubtedly powerful and potent.  The Necromancer could practically taste it, like a tangible thing he could sink his teeth into…  His grip tightened at the thought.

L’s eyes widened in surprise as the magic began to push back at him defensively.  He quickly glanced at Light’s face, expecting the young brunet to be awake, but found him to be still very much asleep.

 _Hmm, interesting.  His power seeks to protect him, even while he can’t._  He thought curiously.  L could feel the tendrils of energy from Light’s body snaking themselves around his hand, traveling up his arm, seeking.  A dark smile spread across his face as he sent a small pulse of his own power into the questing wisps stretching from the younger mage’s body, a taste of the essence of what gave him the ability to control beings of death magic. 

A small thrill ran through the mage as he felt the power submit to him, halting its movement up his arm.  _Good to know that much is true…I do hold sway over an Angelus.  Just how much remains to be seen._   He closed his eyes as he took a few moments to explore the magic he literally held in his hand.  _Such power, but it’s not inherently dark, I can tell that much…_

The detective’s eyes opened as he heard a soft moan from Light.  He looked upon the mage, whose brow was furrowed slightly, as if pained.  The raven ran the fingers of his other hand through the young man’s silken hair, focusing on containing and driving back the power that pressed along the surface of the brunet’s skin, attempting to force its way free. 

 _Is this what he was afraid of?_   L wondered as it began to recede.  Light’s breath hitched ever so minutely in unconscious relief before he let out a sigh, falling in to a peaceful state of slumber once more in L’s arms. 

 

> _…You should kill me…now…_

The detective continued to run his fingers through the sleeping young man’s hair, deep in thought regarding these recent developments.  _Light Yagami.  You defy everything we thought we knew of what an Angelus should be.  By all historical accounts, you should be knee deep in the blood of your victims by now…_

The older male thought about the power reaching out just moments earlier without Light’s knowledge.  _Could it be that he’s doing it without realizing?  Killing all of these people…_   His gaze narrowed as he took in the sleeping form. 

_No…he’d know, right?_

***

Light sat in the grove of trees as the cherry blossom petals rained down softly upon him and smiled.  He was safe, no one got hurt…it was going to be okay.  The young man rose and brushed himself off before heading from the circle of trees that still glowed brightly in the night.  Something plucked at the back of his mind.  The brunet had the distinct feeling that he was forgetting something…

The young mage shrugged it off, just happy that he hadn’t hurt…  Light frowned and looked around.  _Where is L?  He was here.  I’m sure of it…_

“L?”  The brunet called out tentatively into the darkness that had steadily enveloped him as he’d left the grove.

“No…”  He heard a seductive voice whisper softly in his ear.  Light startled, moving swiftly away in the other direction, only to feel arms wrap around him from behind. 

“Care to try again?”  The man’s familiar voice inquired mockingly as Light struggled to no avail, unable to move in the rigid hold placed upon him. 

“What do you want?”  Light asked breathlessly as he finally stopped fighting.

“Hmm, well that’s an excellent question…but it’s not the one you should be asking…”  He replied slyly.  “However, I will answer it, my beautiful little God.  You see… _nothing_ would make me happier than seeing you ascend to your greatest potential.”  The man replied lowly as his lips brushed against the young mage’s ear.   

“You and I will do amazing things together.  Tonight was just a taste of what you’re truly capable of.”  He murmured as his teeth grazed the lobe of Light’s ear.  “They’ll all fall to their knees before you.  Either to worship...or die.”  He growled out.

“Please...stop…I…I don’t want to…I can’t hurt anyone…”  The other man chuckled and he let out an amused sigh before releasing Light and fading away into the nothingness that surrounded them.

“What makes you think you’re going to have a choice?” 

***

L could feel Light’s power spark and press against the binding spell he was placing on the young man to prevent his power from activating unconsciously while he slumbered.  The Necromancer’s irises had bled to resemble liquid pools of mercury as his hands hovered several inches above the surface of the brunet’s body while he chanted quietly, making his way along his limbs. 

He finally felt the spell snap into place, solid and strong as he reached the top of his head where it rested on the pillow.  He placed a hand on Light’s forehead, taking a magical temperature of sorts as he sought any anomalies that might challenge the bindings he’d enacted and assess whether there was a need for treatment, given his recent exertions at the park.

_I think he’s fine, but I’ll feel better once Quillish has run some tests…_

“Do you have what you need?”  He asked the white haired older man as he removed a needle from the brunet’s arm where he had been gathering several vials of blood.  The older male nodded and packed up the medical supplies.

“We should be able to tell a lot from testing his blood.  If he’s the Angelus, his particle levels should be…well, let’s just say I’m very curious to find out if the tools at my disposal currently can even measure it.  This may very well push them past their limit.”  L hid a smile behind his hand.  He hadn’t seen the other man this excited in a long time. 

“He is an Angelus Mortis…of that I have no doubt.”  The raven murmured, glancing at the other man and shrugging.  “His magic submitted very clearly to mine during the drive back, add to that the golden glow of his eyes, the power I witnessed in the park…” 

“But didn’t he use…”

“Yes, he…brought the trees back to life.”  Both men turned their gazes towards the young man, a bit of wonder in their eyes as they truly began to grasp what this meant.  “Spiritus Vitae magic…”  He murmured.

“But how can he be…”  Quillish trailed off.  What Light been able to do was staggering.  L had felt no shred of life in the limbs of the trees upon walking into the grove.  Nothing. 

It was one thing to build upon something that still had a spark of life, to nurture it and help it survive.  The most powerful of Gaia mages often made it their purpose to devote themselves to traveling about the world to ‘save’ the more heavily environmentally impacted areas of the Earth in this vein of work.   

 _But to actually give life to something like that..._ There were few mages in recorded history who had accomplished it and most had a lifetime of experience under their belt in an area of magic that lent itself to such an endeavor. The last had lived several centuries ago in southern Italy...and the world had not seen another since. Those who could work this great magic were highly revered as a blessing on the generation they were born in to. The exact opposite reaction people had to an Angelus Mortis manifesting essentially.

 _How is he able to do that?  It shouldn't be possible..._   L wondered, his brow furrowing. 

 _And why?  He could’ve used the power he’d taken to easily escape me, but instead he chose to...save the trees?  Give it right back?_   L snorted derisively in disbelief, causing Quillish to raise an eyebrow questioningly.  The Necromancer waved his concern away, keeping his thoughts to himself for now.

“How would you like to proceed with notifying his family…the government?”  The other man asked quietly.  L nibbled on his thumb as he considered this.  He knew that this discussion had been coming, but with these revelations regarding Light’s powers and how they didn’t conform to what they knew of a typical Angelus abilities, he now questioned his prior plans to speedily execute the creature upon capture. 

_This opportunity to study him…_

_Learn more about what an Angelus is capable of…_

_Well, I suppose I do need to ensure I have all of the facts…_  

_If he gets out of control…I’ll just have to-_

“You originally said the Japanese government would like me to locate and…contain the Angelus, correct?”  He drawled out as he side-eyed Quillish.  “In whatever manner I deem appropriate upon assessing the situation?  Was that the precise agreement in our contract with them?” 

“Yes, it’s completely up to you to determine the containment or disposal method based on what you believe is the best course of action due to your expertise in the area of death magic.  They essentially gave you carte blanche to decide its fate.”  The older male shrugged.  “I can look it up, but that’s pretty close to exactly what is in the-”

“No, no…that’s quite enough.”  A small smile tugged at the corners of L’s mouth.  “I think that Light will be staying with us for a while Quillish.”  The raven frowned as he noticed the young man had begun to shiver and grabbed a blanket to cover him.

“We’ll need to determine how best to explain his sudden absence from school…and the world in general for the foreseeable future I suppose.”  He murmured.  “Until we know more about what he’s capable of, I’ll have to consider him a danger to the public and keep him under certain restrictions.” 

“We can reinforce the wards once I’ve started the tests on these.”  He held up the blood samples.

“And let us not forget, it appears that Beyond has taken an interest in him.  That’s a fun added bonus…”  L muttered.

Quillish nodded in acknowledgement as he left the room, leaving L to take a seat on the edge of the bed with a resigned sigh.  The Necromancer tucked the blanket tighter around the brunet who appeared to be growing distressed as he shifted about restlessly. 

“Stop…”  L’s eyes darted to Light’s face at the barely audible plea that slipped past the young man’s parted lips.  He caught sight of the glistening trail of tears that escaped from the closed eyes, down the side of his face, lost amongst his hair where it splayed around him like a halo on the pillow. 

“…don’t want to…”

“…hurt anyone.”

L found himself reaching to run his long fingers through the young mage’s soft, golden brown locks as he had earlier.  Light leaned unconsciously into the man’s touch, his entire form relaxing as the tension fled from his body.

The detective smiled ruefully and proceeded to utter a simple chant that cast a spell of silence around himself and would prevent Light from hearing anything in case he woke.  He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket with his free hand and scrolled until he found the number he was looking for.

Soichiro Yagami answered on the second ring, an edge to his voice suggested to L that perhaps he and his wife had already noticed their son had not come home from ‘studying’ tonight. 

“Chief Yagami, it’s Ryuzaki.  L needs to see you.  Immediately.  It’s about your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback my lovely readers...it feeds the muse... 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there for author insights, custom Death Note and Fan Fic Aesthetics, and other DN goodness!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #AngelusFic


	8. Libertatem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translation for Libertatem: Freedom

_Wake up…_

_Light…wake up_

The young mage gasped softly as he opened his eyes.  His honeyed gaze darted around, searching for the source of the voice urging him to consciousness, but only found an unfamiliar room.  That alone was enough to send his heart racing faster as his sluggish, sleep addled mind quickly became more alert.  He felt cool metal encircling his wrists and raised his hands to look at them, eyes widening in fear.

_L…  Oh god…  I’m going to die.  The park…he saw what I did, he knows…_

Light’s eyes narrowed.  _No.  I’m not going out like that.  I’ll prove them all wrong._  He thought back to his dream.  _I’m not evil._

His magic pulsed slightly with his anger and he could feel the cuffs on his wrists give an answering jolt as they worked to continue containing him.  The young man raised an eyebrow, intrigued.  It had felt like no more than a mere tickle.

His father had always told him that when magically reinforced handcuffs were activated due to a mage’s use of their power, it was more akin to being tasered.  He took a deep breath and focused, wanting to use the minimum power necessary…

“Libertatem…”  He murmured, sending his magic into the cuffs and watching them unlock, falling open on the bed.

“Holy shit…”  Light stared, not having believed that he could truly pull a ‘Houdini’ on the magic cuffs.  A smile slowly spread across his face and he threw off the blanket that covered him, slipping on his shoes to head for the door. 

He peered out in to the hallway, but saw no one and snuck out quietly.  He felt the obvious lack of his charmed pendant from Ryuk and knew he’d have to rely on what the other man had taught him to stay concealed in plain sight.  He imagined a shell about his person, one that would conceal him, help him blend in with the surrounding walls, as long as he stayed touching them while moving along.  Light reached out to touch the door and felt the magic working.  He’d have to trust that he was concealed until something happened to alert him otherwise.  That was the only way to test it.

Light swallowed hard and moved down the hall, hoping he was heading to the exit.  It wasn’t long before he heard voices rising from a room ahead and froze where he stood.  _Shit…_   Light inched ahead slowly.  _Maybe I can get past whoever it is._

As he drew closer, Light realized the voices were familiar.  One was L’s, the other…

 _Dad?_   The young mage’s eyes widened as he cautiously made his way forward to the door the men’s conversation was coming from.

“This is all a bit much to take in but,”  Soichiro paused, silent for several seconds before continuing.  “I will…trust your judgement in this and I’ll do everything I can to support your decision.”  He sighed.  “If you are willing to put yourself at risk like this, knowing that he’s the Angelus…”

Light’s free hand flew to his mouth, stifling a cry.  _No…no…he can’t know._   It was one thing to have L discover his secret, but to have his Father know was devastating.  What did he think of him now?  How disappointed was he?

“Chief Yagami, I think there is much more to Light as an Angelus than we ever dreamed possible.  The things I’ve seen so far…He is not just a creature of death magic.”  L’s voice was calm as he reassured Light’s father.

 _H-he doesn’t think I’m just a monster?_   A hopeful smile tugged at the corners of Light’s mouth.

“I’ll…leave him in your hands then and take care of explaining his absence.”  Soichiro murmured. 

If his father thought it was best that he stay here, he couldn’t let him down by fleeing, becoming a fugitive.  He had to show him that he could be trusted, that he was more…just as L said.  Light sighed as he leaned against the wall.  It would be safer for his family if he stayed away anyways, who knows what he could do to them by accident…

“Can I see him before I go?”

“I don’t see why not…”

 _Shit!_  Light scrambled as he turned to head back to the room as quickly and quietly as possible.  He rounded the corner just as he heard the room his father and L had been in open behind him. 

 _I can’t let them find out I was listening…that wouldn’t look very good that I was eavesdropping._   His eyes narrowed.  _Besides, I don’t want L to know I can get out of the handcuffs so easily…_   Light decided as he swiftly and silently entered the bedroom once more, climbing on the bed and covering himself with the blanket.  _I need to maintain some advantages after all._   He considered as he lay down and snapped the cuffs on.

It was only a few moments later that the door opened and they entered.  Light gave the other man a sleepy expression that quickly morphed into surprise as he took in his father following him. 

 _I have to make this believable, as if I didn’t just hear that conversation…_   He sat straight up in the bed with wide eyes and looked at the jangling metal on his wrists in shock before gazing back at the raven haired male. 

“W-what’s going on?  Why…?”  Light then looked to Soichiro trailing behind L and tried to push the guilt from his mind at the pained expression on his father’s face. 

“Dad?”  He asked fearfully.  “I don’t understand…am I going to be…”  He glanced nervously at L before looking down at his hands.  “Is he going to kill me?”  The brunet peered up at them and took in the horror on his dad’s face as he shook his head while walking towards the bed.  Even L looked like he felt bad at Light’s remark.

“No, son!  That’s not what’s going on.”  He assured Light as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“But, but…”  Light held up his wrists questioningly while L eyed him cautiously. 

“You are the Angelus, Light…you can’t deny it any longer, especially now that your blood particle testing has come back as off the charts…”  L murmured, drawing both of their attention to him. 

Light stayed silent and tried to look as if he felt bad about hiding his newfound power, eyes downcast.  Even though the truth was that he felt nothing of the sort. 

“You father has agreed that the best thing for you at the moment, is to be under the constant observation of someone with power over beings of death magic.”  L continued to explain.  “One such as myself, who can help contain and control you if things become too much for you to handle.” 

Light nodded in understanding.  “I don’t want to put my family at risk…or anyone else for that matter.”  He muttered, before eyeing the older mage critically.  “Are you sure that it’s safe for you?”

“Yes, I am unconcerned in that regard.”  L replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.  A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 _That almost seemed like a challenge L…_   Light played along and gave him an innocent beaming smile.  “That’s a relief.”

***

L side eyed the young man as the last goodbye was said to his father, the door closing.  He took in the sad expression on the brunet’s face before he was able to hide it and realized just how hard this must be, having all of this thrust upon him.  A protective instinct flared inside him, tempered with a caution that reminded him that this was still his captive.  The detective reached out and took Light’s wrists in his hands, a look of surprise running across his face as L sent a pulse of his own magic into the cuffs, releasing them and placing them in his pocket.

“Thank you…”  Light murmured gratefully as he rubbed at the slight marks that had already indented on his wrists from the cool metal.

L gave him a small smile and nodded as he turned to gesture down the hallway, encouraging Light to accompany him.  “I know it’s still very late…er…early?  Would you like to go back to sleep?  Or would you like some tea…coffee?  Something to eat perhaps?”  He said quietly.

“I don’t know if I can go back to sleep right now…coffee would be good.”  He replied as they entered the study.  L quickly texted Quillish, who he already knew was still awake as well, and asked him if they could get some tea and coffee.

They settled into two oversized armchairs across from each other and L examined the young man for several long seconds before speaking.  “Can I ask you some questions about your abilities Light?  What you’ve experienced so far?”

The brunet nodded his assent, though somewhat reluctantly.  “Okay…”  L noted the suspicion that flashed briefly through Light’s eyes before that carefully constructed wall went back up again.  _We’ll build a trust between us Light.  Before you know it, you may even consider me a friend._

“Good.” L gave him a reassuring smile before continuing.  _Yes, just open up and allow me to gather what information I need Light._  “So…when did you first notice any sort of Angelus-like power developing?”  He asked, pulling one of his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on it to gaze at the young man intently.

“About a month ago.  My eyes, they glowed a golden color and I felt a surge of power...”  Light shrugged.  “Based on what I knew from my studies, there is only one such being that manifests in that way.”

L nibbled on his thumb as he took this in, nodding in agreement.  “Yes, you are quite right.”  A sly smile spread across his face.  “But however did you manage to hide from both myself and the other magical enforcement squads that have been trying to hunt you down for the last several weeks since the detection of an Angelus in Japan?”

Light’s face went pale briefly before his gaze hardened.  “You might not be as good at your job as you think L…”  He retorted, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

 _Oh no he didn’t…_   L’s teeth bit down into his thumb, the taste of copper hitting his tongue.

“I mean, weeks?  Really?”  Light continued, snorting derisively as he leaned back in the chair, shifting his attention to examining his nails.  “Maybe I’m better off counting on others to help me manage this power.”  He taunted, as he peered at the older mage.  “Especially, given that you couldn’t even find me until-”

 _Oh that’s quite enough…_   L leapt from his chair, strong legs propelling him across the space to land on Light’s seat cushion.  He immediately placed a hand on the young man’s chest, curling his fingers to grasp the death magic there like sticky taffy. 

Light looked at him in wide-eyed shock, gasping as the power welcomed L like an old friend.  The raven gave him a wicked grin, his eyes bleeding to pools of mercury as he sent an answering pulse of his own magic through the young man’s body, demanding submission.

The effect was stunning and like nothing L had ever seen, as Light released a strangled groan, head thrown back as he writhed beneath him. 

“Please…”  The brunet murmured, eyelashes fluttering to temptingly curtain his now luminescent golden eyes.  His lithe body strained as he pressed against L where the older male straddled him, making it painfully clear to the Necromancer exactly what Light’s magic-addled body was begging for.

 _Dear god…just look at him._  L caressed the magic inside of Light one last time, savoring the sweet taste of the potent mage’s power before reluctantly withdrawing his hand from the surface of his chest.

And that was the true problem at hand, wasn’t it?  L could easily watch Light like this all night long.  It could become addicting to play with this level of magic.  He would have to be very careful, but it was so hard when Light was… 

 _So delicious_.  He licked his lips and watched as the golden haze slowly began to fade from Light’s eyes, awareness and realization setting in regarding what had just happened.

 _Hmm…  Yes, I do want you Light, but not simply in my bed, nor just as a subject for study._ He gazed at the honeyed eyes before him, flickering with sparks of gold still.  _It’s more than that.  There’s something about our magic that connects and syncs perfectly.  You are like nothing I’ve ever seen before Light Yagami…_

“What was that?”  Light murmured breathlessly, pupils dilating wildly as he looked at L with half lidded eyes.

The Necromancer smiled softly, unable to help himself in the face of such a pure and honest reaction.  _This can only happen if he wants it to, not because the magic is forcing him.  I have to give him the choice…_

“What do you want it to be, Light?”  He whispered playfully as he ran a thumb along the young man’s cheek.  The brunet’s breath hitched and in the next moment, L found Light’s lips pressed to his own in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback for me…pretty please?  
> I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there for author insights, custom Death Note and Fan Fic Aesthetics, and other DN goodness!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #AngelusFic


	9. Absolutely

L tasted faintly of strawberries and Earl Grey, tongue warm against Light’s own as he responded to the brunet’s kiss.  The young mage felt desire rise up inside him, a burning hungry thing that made his skin tingle as a heat spread through his limbs. The power within immediately tried to grasp on to what he was feeling and climb to the surface again.

“L…”  He gasped softly against the mage’s lips in fear.  _No! I’m going to hurt him…I’m going to-_

But then he felt L’s hand return to his chest and it receded.  Within moments, the other man had sought out his mouth again.  He gave a sensuous swipe of his tongue along Light’s lower lip before taking it between his teeth and tugging possessively. 

The brunet couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that escaped him or the shiver that ran through his body from the Necromancer’s power, cool as the grave where his fingers splayed lightly across the center of his chest.

 _Maybe I don’t have to be afraid with him._   Light smiled against the other man’s lips at the thought, able to relax and enjoy himself as they continued to kiss, delving deeper, wanting more…

_*ahem*_

Light broke the kiss, head whipping in the direction of the sound.  His eyes were wide as saucers, breathing heavy as he looked at the older gentleman in the door holding a tray with coffee and tea service.  The man raised an eyebrow at L, pursing his lips.

To the raven’s credit, he simply shrugged and made no efforts to remove himself from where he was crouched in the chair on Light’s lap as the older man set down the tray.  Light startled as he felt L’s lips brush against the lobe of his ear.

“Is this making you uncomfortable, Light?”  He whispered teasingly.  The man’s voice reverberated through his body, rubbing him in all the right places.  The young mage bit back a groan.

 _So, we’re still playing games?_   Light felt a spark of excitement.  _Good, I so rarely find anyone worth playing with…_   He turned his head so he could gaze deeply into the other man’s fathomless dark grey orbs, their lips brushing as their heated breath mingled.

“Are you an exhibitionist or a voyeur L?”  The brunet murmured hotly, his tongue darting out to catch the Necromancer’s upper lip before retreating.

“Is it that you like to watch?”  Light whispered, smirking as the man’s pupils dilated wildly with desire.  He heard the door click shut as the older male hastily left. 

“Or is it that you like to be watch-” The young man’s words were cut off as L’s lips crashed into his own once more like a tidal wave that would leave nothing in its wake.

“God, the mouth on you…so fucking hot,”  L muttered in between devastating kisses that left the young man breathless.  Light let out a huff of laughter, practically giddy as his head fell back against the seat cushions and the mage’s talented mouth began to travel along the column of his throat. 

All he could think was how good it felt…like L had placed a key into a lock and opened up something wonderful inside of him, while the same time slamming the door to trap the darkness within. 

 _I’ve never…this is…_  His hands unclenched from the armchair and drifted to run up along L’s legs, fingers pressing into the soft denim to knead the man’s strong thighs ever so slightly as he made his way higher. 

The Necromancer groaned softly, shifting to settle more solidly in Light’s lap.  The younger mage blushed wildly as he was suddenly far more acutely aware of how hard he had gotten.  L leaned back to view him, eyes dark with lust as he ran his thumb across Light’s kiss swollen lower lip and rolled his hips.  The grinding of their clothed erections together left little doubt in Light’s mind regarding how affected the older mage was by him as well. 

“Can I try something?”  L murmured softly, looking to Light for acknowledgement.

“Okay.” Light nodded but quickly panicked as L sought to remove his hand from his chest, grabbing it to hold it there.  “No!”  Light cried out, his eyes full of fear.  “I’ll hurt y-”

“Trust me to help you contain this.”  L calmly replied.  “And just know that you really can’t hurt me that way.”  He assured Light with a smile.  “I’m one of the few people you can’t drain because of my ability to control beings of death magic.”

 _But you said to my father that I wasn’t just a creature of death magic, so how can you be sure?_   Light thought worriedly as he slowly released the man’s hand and returned his own to L’s hips.

“Now, I want you to describe what you’re feeling…any surges of magic or power that come upon you…anything.”  L leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips once more.  “There are no right or wrong answers.  This is just me trying to better understand what we’re dealing with so I can support you, okay?”  He murmured to the brunet.

Light nodded and closed his eyes as the other man lifted his hand away, ceasing the soft thrum of magical containment that he’d hardly noticed anymore once they’d begun kissing.

Silence.

The only sounds in the room were the breaths they took as they waited for the other shoe to drop.  Light peered at L cautiously, slowly opening both eyes.

“Maybe, I-” Then he felt the power begin to creep slyly at the edges.  L may have slammed the door shut on it, but the energy that roiled inside him saw the openings available now and escaped through the cracks like smoke.  Light’s eyes widened and by the look on L’s face, he could feel it too.

“Describe it Light.” 

“It’s…” 

 _Need to be fed… want to be used…_ The power breathed out like a living thing.  _Choose well…or the choice will be taken…_

“This…I…”  Light’s voice cracked as the energy inside him grew stronger.  “It wants to...”

“I think the magic wants…to have a purpose.”  He murmured in surprise.  The energy slowly began to fade, as if pleased with his answer.  The young mage looked at the Necromancer with fearful eyes.

“Power tends to corrupt…”  Light whispered.

“And absolute power corrupts absolutely.”  L finished.

“The previous Angelus…they all let this power corrupt them.”  Light said quietly as he gazed at the mage before him with determination.  “I refuse to let that happen to me as well…will you help me?”

“Absolutely,”  L replied with a smirk.

**xxx**

“So the short term plan is to stay together at all times?”  Light asked as the other man set a cup of coffee before him and began to add cubes of sugar into his cup of tea.  “What about when I sleep or shower or-”

“I will simply have to sleep in the same bed as you Light.”  The raven replied, trying to maintain a serious face.  The young man’s jaw dropped open slightly, hand paused in surprise as it hovered above the coffee cup handle.  L was just having too much fun teasing him to stop now.  “And I personally have no problem with nudity…but if you’d like me to promise not to peek-”

“What?!”  The brunet squeaked, face bright pink as he had what L could only describe as an adorable little tantrum as he shot out of his chair in outrage.  “But, but…that’s-”

“You are so cute.”  L chuckled, as he dropped the last sugar cube into his tea.

“I am not cute!”  He growled out, leaning down to bang his hands on the table between them, nose scrunching sweetly.  L reached out to bop it with his finger and smiled innocently as he picked up his tea, watching the livid expression on the young man’s face carefully.

“Okay Light, okay.”  He replied in a mollifying gesture.  The brunet huffed and crossed his arms, pouting as he settled back in his seat. 

 _Fuck…what a drama queen, but so passionate.  Dare I say that I like it?_  The Necromancer couldn’t help the words that flowed out his mouth in the young man’s presence, it was like his internal filters were erased around him…

“Would you feel better if I called you sexy instead?”  L teased in a low seductive voice that had the blush in Light’s cheeks turning even rosier as he looked away. 

“No.”  He scowled, even though a slight smile reluctantly tugged at the corner of his mouth at the flattery.  Light leaned forward to pick up his coffee, bringing it to his lips to quickly try and hide it as he gazed over the cup at L.  The raven bit back a grin of his own and took a sip of his tea.

“There are several other things I would like to try to help better focus your own control of the ebb and flow of this power and to assist in finding uses for it, other than its instinctual purpose of…”

“Death and destruction?”  Light whispered.  L nodded in acknowledgement.

“Like last night in the park, what you did was direct it towards Gaia magic that then elevated to Spiritus Vitae magic.”  The raven continued excitedly as Light’s eyes widened.  “Those trees were completely devoid of life, but you were able to give back what you’d taken from the Earth.”

“That is a gift Light.”  L reassured the young mage.  “A beautiful one.”  He smiled at the brunet, who had a hopeful expression on his face. 

“You are so much more than death and destruction.  We just need to find a better purpose for your magic and until then, we’ll do everything we can to monitor and contain it through things like meditation and my magic.”  He gazed at the young man intently.

“I am literally your fail-safe if things go haywire and the power within you tries to go nuclear right now Light, but I promise I will never be far from your side.”  He murmured.  “I will not let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback for me my lovely readers?
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there for author insights, custom Death Note and Fan Fic Aesthetics, and other DN goodness!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #AngelusFic


End file.
